Forbidden Love
by rachim4
Summary: What happens with a teacher who is part of the "Dark side" falls in love with a student from the "good side." Can he be really trusted? Wht lies for these two as they get closer to each other. Rated T for Teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own HOA or any of the chars. I think this pairing is soo odd and soo amazing!**

**Patricia POV**

I was walking into my Drama class with Mr. Winker. Ever since that talk with Victor he has been acting strange! Like he doesn't even believe me anymore. I thought I could trust him….

Mr. Winkler looked at me and said "Patricia? PATRICIA!"

"What? WHAT!" I shook my head realizing I spaced off.

Mr. Winkler said to me "Pay attention Patricia!"

At the end of class I waited for everyone to leave till I confronted him.

"What's wrong with you?... You changed! I thought you believed me and trusted me! I thought I could count on you!" I was cut off by him sighing.

"Patricia… We can't talk here.. There are too many people… meet me in the clearing in the woods after school so we can talk.." He said to me and left the room.

What did he exactly want to talk about. Joy? Does he know something? I hope. When I got out of the room I saw Jerome come up to me.

"Trying to get an schmooze the teacher are we" He said while leaning against my locker.

I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever JEROME! I'm not in the mood…" I opened my locker and put my books away.

Jerome then said to me "Well someone's a little moody! You still upset the Joy is dead eh" teasing me.

I looked at him and said "SHUT UP! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Jerome laughed and said "And Aliens did come visit Alfie late in the night" and he walked away.

Ugh he was such a pain. In chemistry class it was boring as usual. Mara and I teamed up for a project on cells where we had to make a scale model of Chloroplast. I didn't want to tell her I was seeing our Drama Teacher for a secret meeting on Joy. I met up with Nina, Amber, Fabian, and Alfie in the hallway.

I said to them "Hey.. I'm meeting with Mr. Winkler after school because he wanted to me with me in the clearing in the woods." I told them all how he tried to help me before but then he went into Victor's office and came out completely changed.

Nina then said "You can't go alone! What if you get kidnapped again?"

I said to her "I have pepper spray. If he's gonna try to kidnap me I will be prepared. Besides I will have my phone with me."

Amber says "Well HAVE FUN!" Like she didn't care that I might be taken away.

By the end of the day I was ready to meet with Mr. Winkler. I wanted to know what has happened to my friend Joy. I walked to the clearing where I saw Him sitting on a broken branch. I sat on a stump next to him.

Mr. Winkler said "Hello Patricia. You actually came."

I looked at him confused "Well. Mr. Winkler…" I was cut off by Mr. Winkler.

He said "Please call me Jason."

"Okay Jason. What do you know about Joy?" I asked curiously looking at him.

Jason then said "First you must promise me you won't tell anyone. Just say that I am helping you study because you aren't doing well. Tell your friends that."

"I promise." I said into his face. I never realized he was hot. What am I saying he was my teacher..

Jason then said "The teachers are in the society.. Victor appointed me into this society when we had that talk. That night I was initiated in the basement."

I was shocked. The rumors about the secret teacher society were true. I wanted to tell Nina and Fabian it all but I promised.

Jason continued "I have been undercover trying to figure out everything they are up to. After you guy's little play Victor hasn't been able to trust you. I can't help you find your friend if Victor doesn't trust me."

I then smiled and said "Thank you for helping me it means a lot to me that you would help me…"

Jason smiled back and said "No problem. I will help you find Joy! I promise...! I went through the same thing when I was young.."

I looked at him confused and said "Oh really…? Tell me" I wanted to know now.

Jason then sighed and said "I was 10 years old. I had a best friend named Roger. We hung out all the time. One day we were playing in my backyard but he had to go home. I never saw him after he went home. I was worried. My mom told me that he and his mom and step-dad moved. I knew he wouldn't actually move because we hung out every day. I spent 4 years trying to figure out where he was and why he wasn't talking to me. Then when I was 15 my mom told me his step-dad killed him 5 years ago that afternoon he went home. He was drunk and abusive and killed Roger with a knife. After then I wasn't the same. I was depressed for about a year. I was not doing well in school. I never made any new friends. Soon I realized he was dead and I had to accept that. I was wondering what kind of man would kill a boy and I should never end up like his step-dad."

I stared to tear up and grabbed his hands and said "Oh… I'm soo sorry…" I looked into his eyes.

Jason smiled at me and said "Thank you.. You were the first person I told about this. Nobody except my parent's know about this. I promise I will not let your best friend die."

I smiled at him. He didn't let go of my hand.. Soon I saw him lean in and brush his plump pink lips against mine. He had kissed me.

**Whoa… I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!... EXCITING HUH! Will try to update this story every other day or every third day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own HOA! Or the Chars ALSO THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! I'm glad I wasn't the only one who liked it. I thought someone would have made a fan fic for b4 me but I guess I'm the first! PASON3**

_To: __im aleprbla butimtoolazytolog_

_It does remind me of Aria and Mr. Fitz of Pretty Little Liars. That made me think of making the ship on the HOA Wikia I run. It's under Minor Ships and look at Pason. That's their ship name! Also I made a Pason Video. Go to YouTube and look up Starz7744(That's my username) there should be a Pason Video! PASON3_

**Patricia POV:**

I got up and screamed "What ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS INSANE!" Even though I liked it… it was wrong… I couldn't be seen to the kissing with a teacher! So I ran back to the school.

Jason yelled "Patricia! WAIT" He was running after me! But I already had a head start so he couldn't catch up to me. I ran back to my room and buried my head in my pillow. Ugh why did he have to be cute, semi-evil, and a teacher. I can't like him if he is a teacher! That's just wrong… but that kiss was so right. It was like so amazing being with him... Knowing that he trusted me and was doing all he could to help me. He even told a story only him and his family knows. The age difference wasn't that much compared to Jerome's parents who are 10 years apart. I didn't want to end up like them. He was 22 a new guy out of college and I was only 16. 6 Years is not that much…. But still.. It seemed wrong and right.

Mara barged in and asked "Where were you? You stormed off after class I was worried…"

I had to think of something fast… "Uh… I had to talk to Jason.. I mean Mr. Winkler because I was failing his class…!"

Mara looked at me confused "But you had an A..!"

I looked at her "Since I have missed many classes I need to do some make-up work after school with him."

Mara then said "Okay well if you need any help tell me! I'm going on a walk with Mick now C-Ya!"

I walked over to Nina and Amber's room I had to tell them my excuse for seeing him.

Amber opened up and said "OMG! YOU'RE ALIVE! NOT KIDNAPPED!" she hugged me.

Nina said "So what did he tell you?"

I sighed and said "Well he doesn't know anything about Joy's disappearance anymore. Also I am failing his class.."

Nina said "Wait your failing?"

I then sat down next to Amber and said "Yeah… I've missed too many days. He had a meeting to go to before I could ask him about the secret society. I'm going to meet with him after school again in the clearing to study since he doesn't want the teachers to know I'm failing. I will ask him more questions tomorrow" that was my lie.

It seemed to work because Nina and Amber both said "Okay. Well when you get some more info tell us!"

I looked at her and said "I will!"

Fabian barged in and saw that I was Alive and said "YOU'RE ALIVE!" He was going to give me hug but I pushed him away and said "No.!"

I was still confused about Mr. Winkler. So the whole time I was in the room they were talking about the next clue.

Then I heard Nina say "Patricia you want to keep watch or go into the Attic with me and Fabian."

Since I knew Fabian liked Nina I said "I'll take a Walk-e Talk-e and keep watch. We don't want too many people up in the attic!"

Nina nodded and handed me a flashlight. Then we went downstairs for dinner.

I couldn't eat. All I could think of was Mr. Winkler and that kiss… It was sooo amazing at the same time WRONG!

I think Trudy noticed something was on my mind and said "Why aren't you eating Patricia dear?"

I looked at my spaghetti and took a huge bite "See I ate!" She walked away saying "Something on your mind Patricia?"

Mara then said "Well maybe it's that F in Mr. Winkler's class."

Trudy then walked over and said "I thought you were doing so well in his class. You were his favorite student."

Then I said "I missed too many classes…"

Trudy said "Well then you better stop being sick!"

We all laughed and I said "Don't worry he's offering extra help for me so I can catch up."

Then Jerome and Alfie stared one of their annual food fights. I joined in and started laughing. For once I was not thinking about Mr. Winkler.

Then I got a shower got my pj's on and took my position at the door closest to the attic. Mara was already asleep and I told her I couldn't sleep. It was 12 A.M. I sat a chair at the door and left a crack open. I could only see if Victor was coming through the door into the girl's area. I couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Winkler still. I was wondering if I did like him or not.. I knew I liked him as a friend but I had a feeling there was something more.

I saw Nina and Fabian sneak out of the attic and I asked if they found anything.

Nina whispered "Yeah this book but it's getting late so we came back.."

Fabian smiled at Nina as he walked her toward her room. She smiled shyly and went into her room. HE totally likes her and she totally likes him. Why couldn't it be as easy at that?

[NEXT DAY]

I woke up. I wasn't feeling up to go to Mr. Winkler's class. I did not want a real F though. So I got up put on my uniform and went down for breakfast.

Mara was talking to me about her great date with Mick. Fabian, Nina and Amber were looking at the book and Alfie and Jerome were goofing off. It seemed like everyone but me were happy.

Once we got to Mr. Winkler's class I saw him there looking at me…

**OMG! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! I'm so excited to see what happens next! OH WAIT I KNOW! Muahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN HOA! Or any of the characters. Only what I wrote. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I thought I was the only one who loved this ship since I saw it!**

**Patricia POV**

When I walked in I looked at Jason and he looked away. He was either mad at me or playing along. Probably both…

During class he kept giving me looks like I did something wrong. I did nothing wrong! He's the one that kissed me! Then I heard him ask me a question.

"Patricia what do you thing about relationships that have a huge age difference like King Arthur and Cecelia "This story was about King Arthur helping a teenager out and they end up falling in love. (**A/N I made this up if the story exists YAY!**

I responded "Sure! If he's willing to risk everything for that girl and do anything for her and won't break promises." I knew the story was picked just for me and him. He was saying He was King Arthur and I was Cecelia.

Jason responded back by saying "He probably did love her and would never want to hurt her. I bet he probably even would have stopped being King for her but she would never let him. That's how he lost her. She told him that she couldn't interfere with him being King."

He was right about that. I didn't want him to lose his job just for me. I'm not that special… The bell rang right before I could respond back. I didn't want to answer it anyway. I wanted to get out early but he caught me at the door and told me to stay.

I shut the door and said "What? I'm going to be late for my next class…!"

Jason looked at me with those gorgeous eyes and asked "Are you still meeting me in the same place right after school?"

I was shocked that's all he wanted to know. I paused and thought well since I told everyone I was going to meet him today I said "Yeah….. Since I told everyone I was failing like you said."

He smiled at me and walked over "Well see you then." He was getting closer but then I opened the door and darted out. I couldn't kiss him! It was wrong and he could get fired.

I walked to chemistry where Mara asked me "What was that about?"

I responded "He wanted to tell me to bring the story to our tutoring session."

Chemistry was sooo boring. I was literally falling asleep. Then the bell rang for lunch. During lunch at Anubis house I was listing to Mara who was talking about Chemistry. I was picking at my food. I started eating one she noticed.

Then she asked "Patricia what's up? You still mad about the bad grade. I know it's an F but you could bring it up.."

I gave her a fake smile and said thanks. Then I went to talk to Nina, Amber, and Fabian while Mara was with Mick. They were talking about the book on Egyptian gods. They said they might go up a little earlier tonight so they have more time. I said I would keep watch. Alfie was helping Jerome with a project so he couldn't go up.

We went back to school to French Class. Luckily I had a good grade in that class. It went by really fast. Soon it was the end of the day. Time to meet Jason…. I was scared but also I couldn't wait to see him alone out of the classroom where he could be himself… What am I saying…..He's MY TEACHER! He will always be my TEACHER!

I walked to the clearing where I saw him sitting on the branch again. I sat next to him on the branch.

He looked at me "Hey… Look I'm sorry about kissing you yesterday. I didn't know what came over me…"

I blushed… and said "it's okay… "

He grabbed my hands and said "No it's not okay. I'm your teacher. It is wrong to like a student. I could get sent to jail."

I smiled at him and said "I would not want you to lose your job for me" I took my hands away from him.

Jason said "Well I don't blame you. You need someone your age too…" He looked down and sighed.

I looked into his eyes and said "Remember that story…. In class about King Arthur and Cecelia. I can see you're having problems like King Arthur. I don't want you to lose your job like Cecelia didn't want King Arthur to stay with her even though she loved him back."

He smiled at me and took my hands again this time I didn't budge. "Well... I got some info about Joy. Apparently she is the chosen one. I don't know much cause Victor still doesn't trust me..."

I looked at him, blushed, and said "Thank you for helping me. I'm going to keep saying that till it's proven you are not helping me."

He smiled at me "I made a promise. I don't break promises and I will never break a promise with you ever you can count on me. I will be here for you. Through everything." He squeezed my hands tight and I blushed.

I looked at him and leaned in and brushed my pink lips against his savoring each second and wanting more. I finally broke off and he was smiling. I could tell he liked it because he was still smiling. We awkwardly stared at each other for about 3 secs till I looked away and blushed "Sorry… I didn't mean too.."

Jason turned my face and kissed me again this time was better. I wrapped my arms around his neck embracing the kiss. We broke off and smiled.

I said "Well that was …"

Jason took my hands and said "I like you Patricia"

**OMG! Can't wait till CHAPTER 4! I know you can't wait either!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own HOA or any of the characters or anything else except what I wrote. Thank you for all your reviews. A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TOO Fabina4Life! Who is awesome! Also start making fan-fics for this ship I don't want to be the only one!**

**And to all my other reviewers YOU GET ****!**

**Patricia POV**

I was a loss for words when he said that he liked me… I can't believe he liked me… I am soo happy but at the same time I feel guilty. He was waiting for me to respond.

All I could say was "I like you two.." I regretted saying that after because now we liked each other. We kissed and now we can't take back what might be meant to be. I saw him smile at me then frown.

He looked at me "I can't like you and you can't like me. I could never be…" he sighed and looked into my eyes trying to savor the emotion he had inside for me.

I frowned and looked down. I knew it would never be… so I said "Your right.. We could never be together.. So just let's forget this ever happened." I didn't want to say that. I said I liked him and made my feelings very clear. And I knew he liked me too which made it even harder to say.

He looked at me. I could tell he didn't want to say it either "Yeah let's just forget about this…" He gave me one last kiss and said "I wanted one last kiss.." he got up and walked away. "I have to go meet up with Victor tell him I've kept you distracted from Joy.."

I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay here with me. That last kiss was so amazing. I stayed there for a bit just looking down at the ground. I was now officially heartbroken. I could never be with the guy that I liked due to the fact that he was my teacher and part of the Enemy… They could change him. What if they do?.. What if he gets too close to the truth and they let him in for good? The sad thing is I couldn't go to anyone about this problem. It was tearing me apart. I got up and followed a trail in the Gardens to a Fountain where I sat on the ledge sighing looking at myself in the water. I could see him in the water all of the sudden. I splashed him away and turned away.

I walked into the house to Nina and Fabian yelling at me "YOUR ALIVE!"

I walked over to them saying "I took a walk when he left. He said he is meeting with Victor today." Then we saw him come down the stairs with Victor. He gave me a quick look like he was sad and left the house with Victor.

Alfie then says "I still don't trust him..."

I look at him confused "Why you jealous or something?" Oops did I say that out loud CRAP!

Alfie sputtered "Uh… Uh.. NO! DON'T KILL ME!" He ran off.

Nina gave me a look and says "Great Patricia you scared him off!"

I felt bad for scaring him off and I said "Sorry… I'm just not in the mood okay! I can't get anything out of Jason about Joy. I know he doesn't know anything yet but still! I can't wait!"

Fabian closed his laptop and said "Be patient. How about tonight you come with Nina and I to the attic. Maybe we will find something on Joy."

I nodded. Maybe this is just what I needed. Some time with my friends who care about me. I really did like Nina. She was so kind and I have been very mean to her lately. I haven't even been talking with Mara.

I ran upstairs to our bedroom and ran over to Mara who was reading a book and I said "I'm sorry… for ignoring you this week.. I've just been a little off these days."

Mara smiled and said "Don't worry everyone has their off days!"

I sat on the edge of her bed and gave her a hug. I'm glad we were bff's and now sharing a room. So l asked her "How are things with you and Mick" I wanted to know what a happy relationship was like anyway.

Mara was telling me that Mick afterschool spent most of the time letting Mara help in French and Chemistry. So far he was getting C's they seemed like the perfect couple. And I might be destined to be with my teacher.

When it was dinner time Mara and I went down smiling. It was like I cleared all my conscious. I actually ate my dinner tonight. It was chicken.

Soon it was midnight. Time to stake out. Alfie and Amber stayed behind in their rooms incase Victor woke up. Mara was fast asleep probably dreaming of Mick.

Then I heard her say "No Jerome! I can't be with you!"

I was confused by that. Did Jerome the guy that always hated Mara like her now? Freaky. Nina and Fabian did the knock on my door and we snuck up to the attic.

Nina unlocked the door and we walked upstairs the spooky attic. It was spookier than ever. They looked around with their flashlights looking for any more cylinders. I turned on my flashlight and looked for anything that looked like it was Joy's or what Joy might do.

Nina found another book and Fabian immediately ran over to her to look at the book. He obviously liked her.

So I said "Having fun in Ninaland!"

Fabian gave me a look and said "No.. We're just friends."

I looked around more then on the floor I found a bracelet… JOY'S BRACELET! I said to Nina and Fabian "I found Joy's Best Friend's Forever Bracelet I made for her! I know it's hers because it says on letters on it J & P BFFS. I have the exact same one." I show them my bracelet.

Nina says "OMG PATRICIA! That's better than the book!"

Yay! Now one more step closer to finding Joy!

**Awww… Patricia gets a little help from her friends. Soo.. Sweet.. Don't worry New chapters every day! I usually have one already pre written for the day after the next day so if I forget to write a story for the dat. I still have the story for the next day! So don't worry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOA or any of the characters. Only the plot!**

**Patricia POV**

I put the bracelet on and said "I'll show it to Jason.. I mean Mr. Winkler tomorrow." I looked away and said "We better get going before it gets too late"

They both nodded at me and Nina grabbed the book.

We walked downstairs and I went into my room. I saw Fabian open the door for Nina then smile as she went into her room. He was so sweet to her. And I was falling in-love with my teacher. I didn't want to admit it to now but I liked my teacher even more every day. I liked his hair, smile, eyes, his sweetness, the fact that he's the only one that gets me, the fact that he doesn't think I'm crazy, and the fact that he likes me back. But I know it could never be…. Because I am the student and he is the teacher. It is wrong in so many ways…. But it feels soo right. Being around Fabian and Nina showed me what love was. But for them love was blind. Fabian tried doing everything to get Nina to notice he liked her. But then he hid it back in. Nina is blind to see that Fabian likes her.. A LOT! I wish Mr. Winkler wasn't my teacher… but I would of never met him if he wasn't… I'm soo confused..

[Next Day]

I wake up to Mara who was up reading a book and I said "Mara! C'mon its Friday! You shouldn't be reading a book! You should be thinking of your plans with Mick!" I was so happy for her even though Mick is a doofus. I didn't want to hurt her.

Mara put down the book and said "But it's soooo good Patricia! I can read and think about Mick!"

I laughed and pulled her up from her bed "C'mon now let's get ready for school" I was extra happy today for some reason.

Mara laughed "Wow someone's a little happy today!

I smiled at Mara and said "Yeah I had a good night sleep!" Seeing everyone happy and not worrying about me was easier than them worrying about me.

Mara and I Interlocked arms and we both walked down the stairs laughing. Mara was my new bff now and nothing was going to change it.

At school I was worried about Mr. Winkler class.. How would he react around me? I walked into class and sat next to Mara. Mr. Winkler told us about another King Arthur story. Even though its history class it was good we learned about King Arthur. It was about King Arthur and another girl. They loved each other but then she was cursed by an evil "Witch" and could not feel anything anymore. The story made me sad because it was directed to me again. The witch was Victor…

After class I stayed behind and said "So… Same time same place...?" I was wondering if he would still help me after yesterday.

He looked at me "I don't know I have to meet with Victor after school… How bout I pick you up at 7. I'll be outside waiting in a taxi."

I blushed and said "Uh.. Sure. But what do I tell my friends..?"

He then frowned and said "Well.. uh.. tell them you have to meet your grandparent's because they are in town."

I nodded and smiled "See you then.." OMG! I'm going on a date with JASON! I left the room smiling! Oh no I got a DATE with MY TEACHER! People could see us… Or worse I might actually spill out that I like him. I'm not supposed to like him though.. Ugh!

I walked back to the house with Mara and told her that my grandparents were taking me out since they were here. When I got in my room I heard rocks at my window. Mara was in the bathroom so I looked to see Jason with a sign that said "Wear something fancy!" he then burned the sign and left right before Mara came in.

Mara then asked me "What's outside?"

I paused and said "I needed service. My Grandparent's told me to wear something fancy and I don't know how fancy.. I don't do fancy!"

Mara smiled and said "Maybe you should ask Amber she could help you!"

I laughed and said "I'm not wearing something all in pink MARA!"

Mara went into my closet and pulled out a red dress and a black dress and said "Pick one!"

I looked and pointed at the strapless black one "That one is less girly!"

Mara said "OMG! Amber's going to freak the freak out!" she squealed!

I told Mara that earlier I told Nina, Alfie, Fabian, and Amber about it and they were fine with it.

Then she said "well don't let Jerome catch you . Or you will be going on a date with him!"

I laughed and said "Cut it our Mara. I don't like him!"

Mara said "Whatever!"

[2 hours later]

Mara smiles and says "You look Amazing!"

Amber walks in and sees me all dressed up and says "Where you going?"

I say to her "Dinner with grandparent's going somewhere fancy!"

Amber smiled and said "You should have let me help you!"

I laughed and said "I don't want to be dressed up in all pink Amber!"

Mara laughed and said "I helped her don't worry and she looks amazing!"

I look at my watch it's 7 p.m. and I said "Oh crap they are here." I run downstairs waved bye to Trudy who already knew.

I saw outside a giant limo. I saw the back window role down to see Jason Winkler who waved at me and opened the door for me.

I sat down next to him and smiled. All I was thinking was OMG HE GOT ME A LIMO! I COULD GET USED TO THIS!

**Awww… Remind you of a TV show. The limo part at least! You're going to have to wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I KNOW NOTHING! Nor I am Diane Whitney! Titanic's on this weekend! Eeeeep!**

**Patricia POV**

I smiled at him and asked "Where are we going? Why did you do this?" I was still on shock that he did all of this for me.

Jason smiled and said "It's a secret.." he grabbed my hand.

I pulled away my hand and said "Why are you doing this… Why me? I'm just your student."

Jason looked at me and said "You're not just my student Patricia, You're a girl whose deep, pretty, smart, understands me, someone who can trust me, someone who I can be myself around, and someone who I very much would like to get to know more because I like her."

UGH! Why did he have to be an expert at poetry? I blushed and he grabbed my hand again. I then said "Jason… We can't be seen doing this… It's too dangerous. You and I could be in serious danger!"

Jason held my hand tighter and said "That's why we are going out of town to eat." The limo parks and he walks out and opens the door for me.

I blush as I see a fancy medium sized restaurant called Winkler's pub and grill. I said in confusion "This place has your last name...

I walked in and the hostess said "JASON!" she hugged him and said "Whose this? Is this your girlfriend Oh my god! I want to tell Mama!" She had a thick Italian accent that could be noticed.

Jason laughed and said "Patricia that was my sister Linda. My parent's own and run this place."

I smiled. He brought me to his family's restaurant! We got sat at a table as his parents came up and said "Jason!" He stood up and hugged them.

He smiled and pointed to me and said "And this is my lovely date Patricia."

I stood up blushing and shook their hands and said "So please to me you all."

His mother said in her thick Italian accent "It's been a while since you brought a girl here. Actually he neva brought a girl here before. MY little Jason is growing up."

His father looked at me and said in his Italian "Son...You gotta good catch there. Don't lose her me boy."

I laughed and said "Wow. They are really Italian! Didn't they realize I was young?"

He laughed and said "They don't care. My parents are 10 years apart and happily married. Nothing stood between them. When he was 30 she was 20 and they got married and they said it was the best day of their life."

I laughed. Wow so he has a history of marrying younger people. They brought out spaghetti and I laughed and said "If Alfie and Jerome were here this would all be on our face already."

Jason laughed and said "They really do that?"

I smiled and said "Every pasta night yes!" I ate it and blushed.

Then Jason asked me "What's your Family like?"

I smiled and responded "Well… They are strict but embarrassing. Also they would not approve of us dating. Every time I tell them about a guy they say they have to meet him so he can get the "Talk"."

Jason laughed and said "And I thought my family was bad!"

The rest of the night we kept learning more and more about each other with every second. His parent's both born in Italy moved to England for a better life for Jason. I told them that my parents want me to go to Oxford or another top notch college.

Jason told me he went to Oxford and loved it and would give me a recommendation when I become a senior.

Then his Mother came out with two pieces of homemade chocolate cake. One of them was huge. She said "Cake for my boy and his girlfriend."

Jason looked at his huge piece and then at his mother "I can't eat this!"

His mom shoved it closer to him and said "You need to eat. You too skinny!"

I laughed and then he glared at me.

I then said "Oh C'mon that was funny!" I ate my piece fast because I had to get back. Then I said "its 8:30 Victor wants us to bed by 11 tonight and we have to be in the house by 9."

Jason said "Oh sure the limo should be outside waiting for us."

We said goodbye to his parents and they gave me huge hugs. His sister gave me her number and said to text anytime I go on a date with her brother and we drive by. I'm so full I felt like I ate a horse!

He opened the limo door for me and I walked in. He went in too on the other side and I smiled once he got in.

I then said "Thank you Jason! This was the best whatever you call it ever!" I gave him a huge kiss then I pulled away and blushed "Uh… Sorry… Got a little carried away…"

Jason smiled and said "Just call this a sneak out date."

I then smiled and said "I wish we could do this all the time. Escape the school and go out together. But you're my teacher…!"

He sighed and said "I know. We could try and secretly dating. Like sneaking out on dates and stuff. "

I then smiled and then frowned "How?"

Jason frowned and took my hands and said "Idk but I would do anything! Even secret date you to be with you because I care for you Patricia. I like you a lot." He kissed me on the lips as I passionately kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck.

I smiled once it was over "I like you a lot too." Then I blushed.

The limo parked far away hidden and before I got out he slipped me his number and said "Put me under a fake name and pretend you're dating him. Tell them tomorrow that on your way to school you met a guy. So when you go to school go on your own."

I nodded and I ran back to the house. Once I got back Amber asked how it was and I said "It was okay but I'm stuffed and tired!"

**Awwww….! So sweet! I hope everything works out between them. ALSO LOVED THE NEW HOA EPISODE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't on HOA or any of the characters. Although I own my plot!**

**Patricia POV**

Once I got into my room I could not stop thinking about Jason. Tonight was the best date I ever had and it was with someone who is faking evil and my teacher! It seems wrong when you put it together but I really like and care for him. He is the only one who gets me and I can't let him go by. Oh my god how will he act in class… I am not ready for school tomorrow!

[Next Day]

Mara shoved me up because I missed breakfast and we were going to be late for school. She brought me a piece of toast and I ate it in one bite.

We walked to Mr. Sweet's class she was talking about how she saw Mick talking to a cheerleader when we walked in. I hadn't been paying attention. I was still thinking about Jason. But... I made it look like I was very interested and besides I already heard half of it.

Then Mara asked "What should I do Patricia?"

I looked at her confused "Confront him about it. Unless it was nothing then don't. I'm not very good at these things!" It was true. I never had a real bf till now. I never really felt like I liked someone. But then Jason came into my life and was there for me when no one wasn't.

In Mr. Sweet's class we did our chloroplast diagram and it looked awesome! I just hope Jerome or Alfie doesn't destroy it. Mr. Sweet told us it was amazing but nothing compared the DNA model Nina and Fabian made. Of course theirs was amazing because they love working with each other and they love each other! They just don't know it yet. Besides Fabian liked Joy and now he likes Nina. Sounds a little weird don't you think but Nina is way better for him than Joy. Joy deserves someone better and cooler. Like Jerome or anyone else.

Then we walked out of class toward Mr. Winkler's class Mara and I walked in and he smiled at me very quickly. We learned more about some old relationships with historic people. He was very upbeat and very happy today.

Even Amber asked "Why are you sooo peppy today Mr. Winkler"

He replied and said "I love History Amber that's why." When it was really me all along I couldn't help but keep my eyes on him most of the time. I think Mara noticed but she was too busy taking down notes. I was talking down notes too just at a slower pace.

At the end of class I told Mara I had to ask Jason a question. She nodded and had to talk with Mick anyway.

Jason smiled at me and said "I had a wonderful time last night. My sister called me and told me that you were so beautiful and perfect!"

I laughed and blushed "Well you were so bad yourself."

Jason then asked "Did you tell them about the fake boyfriend?"

I looked down. Crap I forgot! "No! But I can say I just ran into a cute guy and he gave me his number! And it could be actually your number."

He laughed and said "Better plan. So I'll see you this afternoon. You could tell your friends you're studying with that guy."

I smiled and went over and gave him a quick kiss "Consider that a yes."

He then said "Patricia. Don't do that in school… They are watching… Not now but they are…"

I then said "Sorry just needed a little something to get me through the day. Looked like you needed to keep up your pep." Then I laughed and left the room.

I don't know why I just kissed him like that. I guess I wanted something to get me through the day. Though I definitely liked it and I could tell by the way he smiled he did too.

The rest of the classes were mostly of me daydreaming then finally Mara asked "What's up with you? You've been all happy ever since Mr. Winkler's class!"

CRAP! Time for Plan fake bf "Well I met this cute boy in the hall way named Darren and he gave me his number! Oh did I mention he was cute!"

Mara was UBER excited for me since I never met a cute guy around here. I told her I didn't know much but I was going to meet with him after class alone to study. He has some of the same classes I have just at different times. Mara totally bought the whole thing.

Then she told Amber and by the looks of it they made up! Amber squealed and she said she didn't know him.

I told her you never see him because he isn't in our classes.

Then she said "Ohhh… GOTCHA!" She didn't even hear a word I said. Probably zoned out after I said he was cute.

Soon it was the end of my classes and time to meet Mr. Winkler. Amber told Nina and Fabian and Fabians like "Patricia has a boyfriend?" Like he was shocked like I could never get one. Well he can't get Nina and he's been trying since day 1 when she came!

I walked to the clearing and there he was waiting for me with a rose and a basket. Aww soooo sweet!

**Awww SOOOO SWEEET! I just wish he wasn't evil so he could date her in the show! Pason forever! And keep writings those reviews. That's what keeps me going! ****Also I won't update till after next Tuesday because I'm going to be studying for an exam and doing an essay and doing hw!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN HOA or the chars. But If I did I would make Pason happen. I bet that they would get more views!**

**Patricia POV**

It was a picnic basket. I blushed and sat down on a blanket he set out.

He smiled and handed me the rose "For you my dear."

GOSH he was so romantic. Glad he knew English literature. I took it and smiled and said "Thank you. This is the first time anyone has done anything like this before for me."

He smiled at me and kissed me on my cheek and said "Anything for the most amazing person in the world."

I blushed then sat down on the picnic blanket he set up. I looked at him and said "You know Jason you didn't have to do this."

He then sat down next to me and said "But I wanted to!"

I blushed and watched as he pulled out of the basket. Two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and some grapes and two sodas.

He then said "I'm not a very good cook."

I laughed and said "But your parent's own that restaurant!"

He then laughed and said "The only think I can make are peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. And microwavable foods."

I laughed then took a bite out of my sandwich. The jelly got all over my lips and I laughed.

Jason laughed too and said "Here let me clean that off." He leaned of and kissed me cleaning all the jelly off of my lips. Soon I wrapped my arms around his neck embracing the kiss. It was soo amazing. He is such a good kisser.

We broke off from the kiss and smiled. I then tossed a grape at him but he caught it in his mouth. I laughed as he threw one to me but I missed. Soon we were pegging grapes at each other.

Then I smiled and leant in and gave him a quick kiss "Thank you... this was soo amazing and perfect!"

Jason then smiled and said "I got some info on Joy. Apparently it's because she was born on the 7th hour of the 7th day of the 7th month she is the chosen one."

I smiled and said "OMG! So there is such thing as a chosen one!"

Jason then nodded and said "Yeah….! That's all I know for now but I promise Patricia I will get more info."

I then smiled and took his hand and stared into his eyes. I didn't want this to end. It couldn't be true. This was just too short. I wish we could just freeze time. But I bet my friends are worrying about me.

Jason then looked at his watch and said "I have to go. Meeting with Victor in 30 mins and well I have to put this stuff away."

I sighed it was true. The time me and him had was quick. Then I gave him a long kiss and said "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled as I left.

WOW SOO AMAZING! Another Amazing date with my History Teacher. I never thought I would be saying that. I mean c'mon he was my teacher. He was also this really down to earth guy who is deep and understands me. Trust me he's a catch. Every single teacher wants to date him.

I walked into the house when Amber ran up and said "SOOOOO HOW WAS UR DATE?"

I snarled and said "NO OF UR BUSINESS AMBER!"

Amber then followed me into the living room and said "PLEASSEEEE!"

I then rolled my eyes and said "IT WAS GOOD AMBER! I am meeting him tomorrow. BUT IT'S NOT A DATE!"

Amber rolled her eyes back and said "PLEASE! You're going to be worse than Fabian and Nina if you keep denying you like him."

Fabian overheard that and yelled "I HEARD THAT!"

Amber then yelled "THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU ASKED NINA OUT YET!"

Fabian then yelled "CAUSE WERE JUST FRIENDS!"

The whole time I was laughing. He totally was digging on Nina but he kept denying it. Lucky my fake bf wasn't real.

Mara then came in and asked me "So…. HOW WAS UR DATE?"

Amber then said "She said that she is going to meet him tomorrow but they are just friends!"

Mara then said "OMG! You're going to end up like Fabian and Nina if you don't keep this up." Amber and I both laughed and saw Fabian storm out.

Amber then said "That's what I said!"

I then laughed and said "I do like this guy though. He's soo HOT and he could totally be Edward Cullen."

Amber then yelled "NO TEAM JACOB! He's HAWTER!"

Mara and I both laughed.

At supper Jerome asked about my date and if it was a disaster and if I scared the dude off. I laughed and said "You're just JEALOUS JEROME!"

He then laughed and said "WHAT ME JEALOUS! NEVER!"

I then said "Whatever!" and ate my spaghetti. I was still full from earlier but I could always have room for Trudy's cooking.

Fabian was smiling at Nina again. Everyone at the table noticed. Except for Nina. Gosh they were so blind. Don't they realize that they both like each other? Even though Joy liked Fabian I know Fabian never liked Joy and Nina was the first girl he ever liked. Maybe if I help Amber get them together she might leave me alone… Hmm…

**OMG! Eeeeep! I was having writers block writing this. I wanted it to feel like Patricia. But I felt a little Out of Character at some points. If you could tell me how to add some ideas please let me know.**

**ALSO REVIEWS = MOR CHAPTERS!**


End file.
